


The Pact

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [12]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternative Universe- Vitriol AU, Shadow Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: Shadow ghosts tend to be loners unless with a limited group or a sort of pact.





	1. Collaboration

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue prompt: "I've been waiting for you."

The halls were empty and lacked any sound.

Down to an office of red light that trailed it's path.

A tap of claws against the table, the villain plays the waiting game.

  
The glow that came off from the ghost zone gave a hint of light in the office.

And nothing came through the entrance.

  
A client was due to arrive

Yet they were being fashionably late.

 

However, that didn't trouble Poltergeist too much.

The shadow ghost managed to have an immense amount of patience, not bothered by this mysterious client's tardiness.

 

Speaking of his client...

 

How they managed hide their identity in the appointment was an interesting note.  
They kept themselves anonymous during the process, wanting to seal their face and any recognition from the shadow ghost.

Although, as long as the client doesn't want to waste his time and came to talk business, he had no concerns with the anonymity.

Poltergeist took another sip of whiskey near him, having this be his second glass.  
The entrance was still vacant and empty, and he might have to question this slighty.

It wasn't something everyday that he has someone coming in and asking for bank. The shadow ghost is starting to become successful in the Ghost Zone. How is it that he didn't go into advertisement and business before? Or even knew it existed?

  
That's right, because he was just a young teenager.

Only going into the Ghost Zone if he needed to.

  
Poltergeist would have continued to ponder until a cold feeling crawled up his throat.  
He immediately cracked his mouth open just slightly, only letting the blue mist escape through his teeth.

Heels were now present against the floor and a figure finally appeared at the entrance.

From there, a woman came through, red hair glaring within the scene.  
Black and green attire took spotlight, and the woman gave a cunning smile.  
However, he can _sense_ her true, shadowy form right underneath it.

Behind her, The Red Huntress stood at the entrance, glaring straight at the figure in question.

They both knew exactly who it was.

Dark shades were taken off and a grin came from the now _recognizable_ client.

  
"Oh, you _do_ have such a difficult location for your lair. I'm so glad you provided such a _lovely_ escort."

 

The shadow ghost had to play it safe; keep himself oblivious to who she is and pretend he's never met her before.

Poltergeist cleared his throat and stood straight, his expression empty and looked back at the woman. Immediately, his usual lax personality came into place and he smiled with charm.

"Welcome, and yes, I have to have a location like this for my domain. More reliable and peaceful."

There, start off with small talk until asserting who's the employer.

"I've been waiting for you, Miss..."

The woman gave off a simple laugh and tucked her shades in a breast pocket.

  
"Spectra, Penelope Spectra is who I am."

  
Oh how his bitter mind is itching for payback.

  
Poltergeist, nonetheless, gave a welcoming grin and beckoned his hand.  
"Please, do have a seat. We have to get started on your appointment."

 

Play it cool, damn it.

  
"You came here requesting you and I to meet. I'm assuming you want some ropes to be tied and create an allyship or collaboration of some sort? Oh, mind my awful manners, would you care for a drink?"

Spectra gave another grin, tapping her chin softly until gazing back at the shadow ghost.  
"Oh no, thank you, I don't drink and actually, not quite. I'm looking more of creating a _pact_ with you."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

The red headed woman grinned wickedly, revealing those sharp teeth again.

"A pact! You know! Shadow ghost to shadow ghost? We form a little pact and share our profits and strengths?"  
Spectra continued, motioning her hands as green energy flowed around.

"Share some power around the two of us and cutting out weaknesses." She snapped her fingers and the energy dispersed. The ghost woman leaned closer at the desk as she completely faced the other shadow ghost.

 

"You and I can make a great team, you know. With your empowerment of **hatred** and mine of **misery** , we make quite a pair for so much more."

 

Poltergeist's eyes widen slighty at the mention of his power.  
"I'm surprised you knew about my emotion absorption, especially on which specific emotion."

That beckoned another cheerful giggle from the once former counselor.

"Why _of course_ I know! _**All**_ shadow ghosts have emotion absorption! And I can most certainly tell which one you have, you already knew which one I had." Another pause as she fixed a rogue strand from her hair.  
"It's great that we can't absorb emotions from _each other._ The mayhem that can create, ugh, can't imagine."

Poltergeist gave a small grin, playing off his surprise quickly. "Of course I knew. I can sense your power immediately, despite previous note of you telling me just earlier." He then took another sip of whiskey and continued.

 

 _Definitely not because he has encountered her before, oh no no_ , his mind interrupted.

 

"Although I do have to ask, why come to me? Surely there are other shadow ghosts that may take your offer."

A soft sigh came from the ghost woman as she leaned back slightly.

"I have tried, and trust me, there are not so many shadow ghosts in the Ghost Zone. We're sort of a rare category; you either create pacts or go alone. I've tried getting myself with the night realm leader, Nocturne, but he ignored my offer."

 

_Nocturne_

 

Poltergeist made a mental note to find this Nocturne to be...useful.

 

Another shadow ghost other than Spectra, to grant an allyship?

Or, a pact?

 

This particular ghost may be worth his time soon enough.

"And that Shadow that follows Johnny13 is a complete waste of energy. It's not worth creating pacts with something so _dependant_."

"I couldn't agree more with that." Poltergeist nodded, remembering those days of fighting the blond biker's cursed shadow. He can't believe he used to have trouble fighting that thing.

Spectra waved a hand. "Why would you look at that. We're getting along so swimmingly!" Her hands folded firmly.  
"When I heard about you, the rumors were right about your charismatic charm."

Poltergeist mustered up another smile, begrudgingly accepting the compliment from this painful woman.

 

_The same one that tried to kill Jazz._

 

"So, what do you say, Poltergeist? You and I create a pact?"

 

Spectra held out a hand, claws seeming to poke slightly from her gloves.

"From one shadow ghost to another?"

 

Poltergeist simply sat there and kept his gaze on her hand, noticing the beckoning motion of agreement.

He never wanted an allyship with Penelope Spectra, not now, not _ever_.  
Even if it means turning down on...his own kind...he presumes now.

"Your plans do sound promising and I would _love_ to take the offer. However, I'm afraid I can't take this motion of creating a pact with you."

Simple and sweet, just like that, Poltergeist made sure he sounded as convincing as possible.

Spectra only stared at him, the gloved hand now lowering back to lay on her lap.

 

"Oh...I see. Any reasons why?"

 

"Simple, I rather not create a pact _now_. Maybe in the future I might change my mind..." Poltergeist took another last sip to finish off his whiskey.

"Besides, a collaboration might be the best way to start, Miss Spectra."

Even though the idea of a pact was completely scrapped apart, the least he could allow was some sort of collaboration.

  
That seemed to create a sort of hopeful glance from the ghost woman.

  
"Yes, but of course! I shouldn't have start with the idea of a pact."

  
Another chuckle came from her as she pulled out a card from her pocket and slid it across the desk.

"Let's start with something simple; I do have a small modeling and make-up industry and we're lacking a male model."

A roll of her eyes portrayed on her face. "My assistant, Bertrand, is a shifter and can't even shape shift into a _decent_ looking model."

  
Her green eyes looked over at Poltergeist, slightly having a flash of red for a brief moment.

"You, however, are a _wonderful_ fit for a male model. And you even have makeup applied, perfect!" Spectra stood from her seat and looked over at the entrance. "What do you have to say with that offer, hm?"

Poltergeist grabbed the card and read the details on it quickly.

  
Of course, there goes his vanity spiking up drastically.

  
"It would be my pleasure to be a part of your impressive industry."

  
Spectra grinned in satisfaction at the other shadow ghost. "Perfect! If I need you for anything or vice versa, you know where to call and where to go, all on that card."

The female shadow ghost went towards the entrance, almost catching the huntress eavesdropping on their conversation.

"In the meantime, it's been quite an honor. Until then, Poltergeist."

  
With that, the huntress led Spectra to the pathway they took earlier, leaving the Poltergeist alone with his thoughts.

Something simple, nothing big.

Modeling and makeup is something he can most certainly do. Even if he's never done modeling before...

Then again, does it matter? He'll be magnificent.

  
Oh how the day came to ever see himself so egotistical.

  
Plasmius didn't call him a narcissistic megalomaniac for no reason.


	2. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a night ghost is just one step closer to a better opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> "You make forgetting look so damn easy."  
> Midnight, transparent, crystalline

Another task to take and it's going to be difficult.

After scouting about to different locations to gather more information, Poltergeist sets out to find a certain ghost.

The ghost of sleep.

  
Ever since the appointment with Spectra, learning about new aspects that came with being a shadow ghost.

  
One in particular: forming pacts.

  
Having heard of this Nocturne, Poltergeist has taken in details about this other shadow ghost. Some ghosts have said he's no longer in existence while others believe Nocturne's realm is still around.

It could be possible those other ghosts may have gotten that wrong, seeing that from the distance, there was something.

Purple ectoplasm flowed freely around this deep area, and from there, dark indigo mountains were shown.

Poltergeist narrowed his eyes, knowing that he was in the right location.  
The mountains wreaked off dark energy, along with the feeling of midnight without the night sky.

Oh how he missed the moon and stars.

  
Below him, a few beings, similar to scare crows waddled around. They floated up the terrain and down to their hidings.  
There were some that were heading over to a farther area. From there, a tall and violet castle was in sight.

  
That should lead to _**him**_.

  
Poltergeist made sure he kept himself unnoticed by the other residents. The shadow ghost went invisible and kept his ghost energy low from ditection.

Up ahead, he found an entrance near the castle and from there, slipped in easily.

  
A few of those green lumbering ghosts were wandering around, yet they pose no hostile movement. Some of the items and surrounding corridors were transparent by the slightest, so outlines were made present.

Poltergeist continued up down until he reached the main area, seeing how the castle wasn't so empty.

  
A blue wisp crawled up his throat again.

  
_"Who dares enters my domain of twilight?"_

  
A shadow that laid in the middle rose up to a stretch, and stars began to decorate it's form.

  
It shaped into a body of sorts, flick ends appearing and a face with red eyes.

  
"I am Nocturne, the ghost of sleep, and I am the one that rules over this realm."

  
So this creature is Nocturne.  
How fun.

  
Poltergeist casually stood in place, a neutral stance shown.

"Oh yes. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you, Nocturne."

Time to pull this act again.

  
"Excuse my intrusion, I assure you it's without ill intention." Poltergeist added with a warm smile. "You may not have heard of me, but I am Poltergeist. I run some business collaborations around the Ghost Zone."

Nocturne narrowed his eyes at the other shadow ghost, floating closer to him as well.

"I've heard of you; I've seen some of those advertisements with you and that dragful woman, Spectra."

Poltergeist grinned until rolling his eyes in agreement. "Oh tell me about it. As much as I did agree with being a model sponsor for her businesses, it wasn't the most fulfilling jobs I've had."

Watching the other ghost change expression was entertaining. Poltergeist thought that his face was a crystalline mask that can't create any emotion.  
However, from how they both described Spectra, that did gave a chance of his proposition.

  
"Truly, I'm surprised you speak so low about her." Nocturne replied, lifting his head up to gaze out in his castle. "I can't imagine how you would put up with her, even as fellow shadow ghosts."

So Nocturne can probably take a hint.

  
"Yes, I had to keep a character of course. However, instead of gossiping about Spectra, I rather came here to propose you something."

  
Nocturne gave another small glare, straight towards the other ghost.

"And what would _that_ be?"

  
Oh he's onto him, but that won't waver out so easily.

  
"Why, a pact of course."

  
A soft snarl came from the night ghost and he glared at the other.

"Of course, why did I even bother-"

"Now, hear me out Nocturne. As much as your experience with Spectra's proposal of a pact was terrible, _I_ will make sure ours won't be."

Poltergeist casually pulled out his flask, taking a quick sip before putting him away. This is going to take a while.

"You and I may both have some similarities in needs of what we desire." Poltergeist started off, walking closer to the other shadow ghost.

"You are the ghost of sleep; You never mentioned any other power you had besides the fact that you are a shadow ghost as well."

A small pause, and Nocturne kept his eyes glaring.

"Go on."

The other ghost smirked and gave a nod.

  
"You and I both have emotion absorption, but it seems your power is extremely vast and completely vague." Poltergeist wandered over, now standing right near Nocturne.

"I feed off hatred for energy and power, but you seem to _harvest_ the sub conscious itself, rather than just one emotion. I find that quite interesting...yet it's limited-"

He gazed over at the other, green eyes glowing neon against powerful crimson.

"-Isn't it?"

  
From there, Nocturne didn't utter another word, his expression now relaxing. In fact, it was forming to shock.

A small nod came from the night ghost, and Poltergeist took the invitation to continue.

  
"So I was right." He grinned slightly, continuing his explaination.

  
"What if I told you I can help you gain more power?"

  
Nocturne's eyes snapped right at the other, making an intense eye contact of red against green.

"What?"

  
"You heard me right, Nocturne. It's true that you take your power from sleep and not many ghosts here sleep usually. So what if I told you I have plenty of ways to help you gain power..."

"And how exactly can you do that? What are your true intentions, Poltergeist?"

Poltergeist gave another cunning smile. "Why, it's quite simple really: I want to redesign the Ghost Zone in my own image. However, I can't do that alone. I need another powerful ghost to join me, better yet: another one of my _kind_."

The shadow ghost walked casually towards a window, gazing out to see Nocturne's realm.

  
"I know many portals to get to the human world. You can harvest energy from sleeping humans during the night. Along with that, I'm planning a certain portal to lead to somewhere... _darker_."

".....And where do I come in with that?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Poltergeist grinned, motioning a hand to create images with ecto projection.

  
"In order for me to succeed in my plans, I need followers...but when you have followers, there are always those that are _against_ you...."

"Wait...you don't mean-"

  
"No, listen closely now, Nocturne, I probably won't repeat myself." Poltergeist gave a small hiss at the end.

"I need you to be the watchdog for me; You and I can find whoever disobeys us and put them to let's say...an eternal rest. I rather not let them experience the hell I throw them in..."

The last note got Nocturne's attention and gave him a pale expression.

"... _Where_ are you going to throw them-?"

Poltergeist waved a hand.

"That's not important right now. What's important is are you going to make this pact with me? Because I have one final offer for you..."

  
Nocturne floated closer to Poltergeist, his tails trickling upward. The stars on his body seemed to illuminate brigther.

"And what is that?"

Poltergeist looked up at the night ghost, taking in a breath before speaking.

  
"I need you to rid my sub conscious' process to dream."

  
Nocturne's eyes widen, before he gave off a growl.

"I can't harvest your dreams! You and I are both shadow ghosts!"

"I'm not asking for you to harvest my dreams. Of course you can't do that." Poltergeist hissed back. "I want you to get _rid_ of them."

 

More silence became between them and Nocturne shook his head.

 

"Why? Why get rid of them? Are there times where you need sleep?"

Poltergeist looked away, facing the window once more.

  
"There are times where we need sleep, Nocturne. Times for rest and well being. Times for healing up and regenerating extra energy.

It's hard to do so when I have nothing but nightmares plaguing my mind. There are times where I simply need sleep, or the horrors were so vivid that they can never leave..."

Nocturne glared at him, until that pale face softened upon realization.

"It's always simple to just forget. Keep your mind in track and running steadily. I know it may be hard but it's possible."

A bitter laugh erupted from the shadow ghost.

"You make forgetting look so damn easy. Hell, you make it sound easy."

 

Poltergeist faced him once more.

"Let's get this clear. This pact is offering you so many _fucking_ benefits for yourself to take in. You want power? Respect? Glory? I can give it to you easily."

They both went silent until Poltergeist spoke once more.

"All you have to do is rid my mind of dreams. Agree to this pact, and everything _you_ could ever **dream** of, will be yours soon..."

  
It sounded promising, and even though there was some doubt within the night ghost, a few minutes of thinking gave him choices.

Keep staying alone and worthless in his little realm.

Or join in on a pact to let him rise in the food chain of the Ghost Zone.

Nocturne kept thinking...and of course, he had the ability to rid someone of dreams completely

And if this is what the other shadow ghost truly wanted.....

  
"...I guess this pact of ours will work..."

Another smile from Poltergeist to reveal his satisfaction.

_"Perfect."_

With that, the two shook on it, and the pact was finally formed.

  
"Now...let's get started."


End file.
